The Moonshine Series
The Moonshine Series is a pair of fanfics by Pen Stroke centered on Princess Celestia getting drunk, and doing silly acts of random after.__TOC__ Drop of Moonshine Drop of Moonshine is a fanfic written by Pen Stroke. It details the events of Celestia’s drunken stupor after having the first drink of Luna’s moonshine she has had in a thousand years. It is the prequel to A Mug of Hard Cider, and part of The Moonshine Series as it was dubbed by Equestria Daily where it was originally posted. The story was written before the debut of season 2 of . As such, the author reminds the readers that Luna may be a little out of character. Style The story is written in the third-person, past-tense. It alternates between the thoughts of Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle. These transitions are marked by lines running across the page, or by the chapter break. Summary Princess Celestia makes her way to her room after a long and tiring day. Her sister comes in shortly after, having experienced something similar. Princess Luna makes her way to Celestia’s desk and tries to find one of her sister’s bottles of dinking alcohol. However, her sister tells her that she has been sober for nearly a thousand years, since after several heavy drinking bouts after banishing Luna to the moon, alcohol was banned from Equestria all together. Luna decides that since there isn’t any alcohol in Equestria, she would make her signature drink: Moonshine created from the light of the moon itself. Princess Celestia begs of her sister not to, but remembering the exquisite taste and flavor of Luna’s moonshine, she decides to “have just one”. Naturally, several glasses later, the two Princesses are halfway to getting drunk. All of a sudden, one of Twilight’s friendship reports appears. Princess Celestia reads it aloud for a bit, the gist of the letter insinuating that Twilight and her friends all had a rough day, but stops since it was too long and she didn’t feel like reading it all. Princess Luna tells her sister that she ought to tell Twilight to shorten her friendship reports, and that they could probably visit her now since she stays up late reading anyways. Celestia thinks this is a great idea, so the two alicorns jump out the window and fly awkwardly to Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle finishes putting Spike to bed, and heads downstairs to read an informative book on rock-farming. However, a few paragraphs in, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna collapse through her window. Twilight Sparkle is alarmed by the behavior of the two Princesses. However Luna explains that they are simply drunk, while Princess Celestia asks for some food. Twilight decides to do some quick research in the kitchen about what drunk means (since the word had not been used for a thousand years) while she makes some sandwiches. However, upon coming back, she finds Princess Celestia has disappeared. Twilight puts Spike in charge of watching Princess Luna, telling the Princess not to drink any more booze while she searches for her sister. She then heads to Sweet Apple Acres since Luna said Celestia said something about wanting to eat apples. Applejack wakes up from her sleep when she hears Winnona barking, and notices the lights on in the barn. Upon investigation, she finds Twilight, who manages to convince the sleepy mare that she is the only one there. Twilight then turns her attention to Princess Celestia, who has decided to partially eat apple after apple, throwing it away after a bite or two. The Princess, in her drunken stupor, suddenly exclaims that she would like a drink. Then, almost bursts into tears as she recalls banishing Luna to the moon. As fast as she changed, she recovers, and exclaims that she would like a drink again. Twilight lies to the Princess, telling her that she can have a drink if they go back to the library. Princess Celestia then follows her student, singing the first few lines of the theme song over and over again. Suddenly, she goes back into her sad thought about Luna, saying that she does not thank her enough. Twilight carelessly suggests she get her some flowers, so Princess Celestia bolts towards the Everfree Forest and begins frolicking in some poison joke, intending to harvest them for her sister. She picks the flowers with her mouth, so Twilight tells her to spit them out. Instead, the Princess eats them. Celestia them exclaims she needs a drink to wash the taste of the flowers out of her mouth, so Twilight reminds her that they were going to the library for one. The Princess then follows her student to the library. When Twilight arrives at the library, she finds that Princess Luna has made a large stockpile of her Moonshine, which lies in glasses and pots all over the floor and tables. She asks Spike why he didn’t stop her, to which he replied that she had begun to make it over the floor. Princess Luna hadn’t been doing any drinking while her sister was away, but as soon as Celestia begins drinking again, Luna resumes as well. Twilight then decides to close all the shades so the Princess of the night cannot make anymore of her booze, and decides to let the Princesses drink themselves to sleep. The next morning, Princess Celestia wakes up to a massive hangover. She raises the sun before sneaking upstairs to the bathroom so she can take a piss, but is dumbstruck when she catches sight of herself in the bathroom mirror. Twilight then wakes up to the sound of running bathwater, and barges in on her mentor to find that she has been colored pink by the effects of the poison joke. Twilight then sets off to get the ingredients for the cure, while Celestia reflect upon what happened last night. She doesn’t remember any of it, but she remembers having fun. Princess Celestia decides that she would have a drink or two every few days or so. A Mug of Hard Cider A Mug of Hard Cider is a fanfic written by Pen Stroke. It details the events of Celestia’s drunken stupor after having ordered some hard cider from Applejack. It is the sequel to Drop of Moonshine, and the second part of The Moonshine Series. Style The story is written in the first-person, past-tense, and follows the thoughts of Rainbow Dash, Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, and Applejack, with one character’s thoughts dominating the chapter before switching to another character’s thoughts for the next. Summary Rainbow Dash walks into Sugarcube Corner, which happens to be full chock full of customers during the winter. She gets a mug of hot chocolate from Pinkie Pie, just before Applejack comes in as well. Pinkie Pie immediately gets her a mug of hot cocoa as well, before she even orders it, since she automatically assumed that she would want one. Applejack tells Rainbow Dash about how she was busy helping Fluttershy catch bunnies all day. The conversation switches to Applejack’s family cider upon Rainbow Dash’s mention of how Pinkie Pie’s hot chocolate and Applejack’s cider make her two favorite drinks. While discussing the storage life of cider, and how they can’t sell it all year because of it, Applejack lets slip some info about some specially prepared barrels of cider ordered by Princess Celestia. Rainbow Dash, upon hearing that the Princess plans to allow Applejack to taste the new cider, asks if she can join the tasting session as well. Applejack tells her that she will ask. Later, Applejack and Rainbow Dash fetch the barrels of cider from Applejack’s cellar. They take the barrels to the local inn where the Princess is staying. On the way, Applejack explains the special procedure that they put the cider through. They had apparently added honey and yeast to the mix, and had sealed the barrels with special spouts that let air out but not in; finally they had let the barrels sit in Applejack’s cellar for a few months at a monitored temperature. When they arrive at the inn, Applejack gets permission from the Princess to let Rainbow Dash taste the cider with them. Princess Celestia first removes the yeast sediment from the cider, telling Applejack how she can do it herself (without magic) next time. She then sticks a spout in the barrel and puts it on a stand. Applejack gags on her first mug, while Rainbow Dash simply chugs it down. They then continue to drink cider while eating a large platter of sandwiches. Not soon after, the two smaller ponies are drunk, and have begun doing a number of competitions with each other. After several arm wrestles, staring contests, and lots of arguing on previous contests, Celestia prepares to make a rousing speech to unite the two’s friendship. However she cuts it short for a short trip to the bathroom. Upon exiting the bathroom however, she finds the two mares gone. She almost immediately realizes that the two ponies being drunk and unattended is a bad thing. Princess Celestia tries to leave the room, but the door refuses to open forward. By accident she discovers that it opens backwards, and the initial shock causes her to topple over her barrel of cider. The spout comes out and the precious liquid begins spilling across the floor, So in order to not waste it, Celestia and drinks the cider as it spills out of the barrel. By the time she closes up the opening, she has drunk a massive amount of the liquid. Before getting hit by the full effects, she makes sure to start heading to Twilight’s house. Twilight is surprised to find the Princess drunk and at her door once again. After much ridiculous behavior on the Princesses part, Twilight manages to deduce that Applejack and Rainbow Dash are drunk, and somewhere in Ponyville. She manages to convince the Princess to help her find them (for Celestia has forgotten much of it already). An awkward snowball fight later, the two find Applejack and Rainbow Dash trying to have an apple bucking contest in the park, during the middle of winter, with oak trees. Rainbow Dash, in her drunken foolishness, insults the Princess when she tries to join their competition. To prove that she is the true “Iron Pony” among them, Celestia bucks the tree herself, causing it to nearly burst into pieces, and fly out of the ground into the idle of the street. This also causes much of the townsfolk to wake up. Twilight, after trying to cover up the incident as best she could to no avail, tells the group to run before anypony sees them. They manage to escape to the library without attracting any witnesses, and the townsfolk only have a handful of rumors to what destroyed the tree, none of which point to Celestia and company. Applejack and Celestia make their way to the kitchen, both of them seriously hung over. Princess Celestia takes this moment to explain to Applejack that Princess Luna has repealed the “Equestria Dry Act” (the law that prohibits alcohol) and that she wishes for the apple family to pioneer the re-introduction of alcohol to Equestria. Applejack however, sees the beverage as dangerous, and refuses. Princess Celestia states how she understands her decision before Applejack leaves. Rainbow Dash then comes in, also hung over, and takes a seat at the kitchen table as well. However, she thoroughly enjoyed last night and wishes to do it again sometime. One week later, Princess Luna notices that the sun came up late again. She heads to Celestia’s room, expecting her to be drunk again. When she opens the door, she notices her drunken sister on the floor having a staring contest with a drunken Rainbow Dash. Celestia wins the competition, and declares herself the “Iron Pony”. Category:Fan fiction